This invention relates generally to racks used for the storage and transportation of projectiles. More specifically, this invention concerns a projectile rack having locking assemblies which securely hold projectiles within a plurality of parallel horizontally disposed storage tubes.
The modern war is often a war of logistics where the winner is determined by one's ability to efficiently transport men and material. Accordingly, it is essential to optimize the conveyance of projectiles, shells and more generally ammunition.
The transportation of projectiles or shells requires a tradeoff between the two conflicting considerations of high load capacity and safety. For example, if one uses a pallet which is too heavily loaded the chances of a mishap are increased. Yet if one tries to maximize the safety factor by using a lightly loaded pallet, there is the danger that one wont't be able to deliver ammunition with the rapidity required to keep one's troops supplied.
Although the prior art has included various devices designed to safely transport an optimum number of projectiles, these systems are often of rather complex construction and prone to breaking down. For example, if a spring is used to bias a member which clamps a projectile in place, the spring may break under a great stress caused during the transportation of the projectile. That is, if the vehicle carrying the projectiles hits a bump or is otherwise subjected to a momentary shockwave, the stress on the spring may exceed its limits causing the spring to break. Obviously, the projectile will no longer be properly secured, possibly leading to dire consequences.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,802 to Reynolds discloses a storage rack for ammunition, including a spring biased assembly which individually locks each round of ammunition.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,730 to Brennan et al shows a projectile rack for securing shells in an upright position and including a series of shell holders which are spring biased towards an adjacent wall.
What has been needed is a simple, yet effective, device for adequately securing projectiles for transportation purposes, while at the same time optimizing the use of available space to provide rapid conveyance of the projectiles, thereby properly balancing load capacity and safety considerations.